Duncan's life as a woman
by Dedel9918
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Duncan was transformed into a woman? Please read and review.
1. The Pink Pills

**Ok,so basically Noah is a genius/chemist or scientist(kinda)(not really)(maybe) and he's trying to make a pain killer than goes on for a year,but something goes made the pills,but you really shouldn't take them if your a guy.**

* * *

It was nighttime and the challenge of the day was over. Unfortunately,Duncan was voted off and he was sent to playa de had a killer headache from the challenge and was dying for some pain killers or anything that would make his head stop aching.

As soon as he got there,Chef gave him his room key that read **10B**. Duncan went to the boys floor and started to walk to his room when he heard a noise come out of room was going to ignore it and continue walking to his room,but as soon as he took three steps, he heard a explosion.

He walked up to the door and knocked wanting to know what happened. About two minutes later,Noah opened the door and said"What do you want?".

"What the hell is going on in there?"Duncan asked. Then noah looked visibly shaken,and as if he was trying to hide something,his voice cracked when he said"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Dude come on, I heard an explosion coming from your room. What,are you _playing _with Izzy or something?" "No!"Noah screamed as he was disgusted with the mere thought of that.

"Then what the hell _are_ you doing then?"Duncan asked. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious."Duncan said."You know,'curiosity kills the cat' right?" "Ya ya, just let me know, I won't tell."

Noah was getting annoyed now so he said "Alright! Fine! Just come in and i'll show you what i was doing."

Duncan entered Noah's room and was instantly surprised as noah had a whole chemistry/science lab set got even weirder to Duncan when he turned around to see Noah locking his door."Why did you lock your door?" "Because I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing until I was done, _but_ I had to let you in because unfortunately I get annoyed very easily."

Noah then walked over to a table where to light pink pills where sitting."I was just busy making these." "Pills?"Duncan asked.

"Yeah,they're supposed to be pain killers that last for a year." "Then why was there an explosion?"

"I think something went wrong,but im not sure yet." Noah said. "Let me test them out then." "Are you sure?"Noah asked.

"Yeah,I could use some pain killers about now."Duncan said rubbing his head and remembering the ache he had in it.

"Ok."Noah said"But only take one tonight,I don't know what could happen yet." "Yeah yeah."said Duncan as he went to his room(finally).

* * *

Duncan sat on his bed and looked around the room "So plain."

"At least the bed's comfortable."

Then his headache started up was like someone just kicked him in the let out a yell.

He then looked at the two pink pills he was supposed to experiment."I don't care what happens."He said."If it's going to stop the pain then im taking both."with that he swallowed the pills.

He instantly felt better,and decided he should go to sleep.

He took off his shirt and went to bed.

* * *

**So , what do you think? This is my first story so please don't be mean.**


	2. His Hormones Have Changed

Duncan woke up at 10:00 in the got out of bed and yawned,rubbing his eyes.

He started to scratch his head feeling that something was different,but decided to ignore the feeling and take a got the towel that he found in the top drawer of his dresser and went into the bathroom.

As he was about to get in the shower,he noticed something different about his looked back in the mirror that was above the sink and almost fainted,when he saw a woman version of himself.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!"he yelled,finding out that there was also a woman's voice in place where his man voice should be.

He instantly looked down and saw a nice and perky pair of when he went crazy. Totally lost it.

He ran out of the room and down the guys hall screaming his head of _literally _like a girl. Completely forgetting to put his shirt back when he(excuse me _**she**_) reached Noah's door and started banging on it, Noah answered with a "WHAT DO YOU...Oh...My... God!"

Knowing what he was looking at _**she**_screeched "DO NOT LOOK!"and _**she**_covered _**her**_chest with her arms.

"You took both pills didn't you?!"Noah screamed. "Im sorry, im just pretty sure that my head was about to kill me." "I told you _NOT_ to take both pills."Noah said.

"Do you think that you could make an antidote?"Duncan asked."Probably,but in the mean time... you should probably get a shirt on before any other guys wake..." Noah stopped as Geoff came out of his room and stretched.

As Geoff opened his eyes, he saw woman form. Shirtless. "Uh"was all that came out his mouth pure with shock.

What made the situation even worse was that Bridgette came out of the elevator to get Geoff 'cause they were going to the made it even **worse **was that Courtney came with her 'cause she decided to go to the pool with they all just stood there in shock,weirdness,and uncomfortableness.

* * *

**So yeah, heres the second chapter . Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Appropriate Appearance

Courtney was the first to break the silence saying "Who the hell is that,and why is she topless?"

Noah sighed and said "This is Duncan." that's when Geoff,Bridgette,and Courtney started laughing their asses of. They literally almost died with laughter. Rolling over on the floor until they looked up and saw Noah's face. _Holy shit. He's serious. _They thought as they stood,once again, to their feet.

"So ... what happened then?"Geoff asked."Well,I was trying to make pain killers that would last for a year,but something went wrong. Duncan said that he would help me figure it out,and I told him not to take both pills." Noah then crossed his arms."But of course _dumbass_ took them both instead of listening to me."

"So is he stuck like a girl?" Bridgette asked."Yeah,pretty much. Until I can find an antidote at least."

"Well if he_,_excuse me,**she **is going to be stuck like this.." Courtney looked at Duncan"Then you are going to need a new outfit. Including a bra."

Duncan's face turned to fear as Courtney and Bridgette took him to the girls hall.

* * *

Duncan,Courtney,and Bridgette were in Courtney's room. While Courtney was looking for a black shirt for Duncan to wear,Bridgette was deciding what size cup Duncan was.

Then Bridgette realized something as she finally found the perfect bra for Duncan."Don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?" Courtney asked."Still calling _her_ _'__**Duncan'**_when _she's _a girl now." "Well what should we call her then?"Courtney said as she pulled her only black shirt out of her pile of clothes that she was going through,also finding a pair of shorts for Duncan.

"Uh,im not your child!" Duncan yelled. Completely ignoring **her**, Bridgette and Courtney started saying the names that came to mind.

"Denise!"Courtney yelled."Danielle!"Bridgette yelled."*gasp* Dianne!" They both yelled together.

"Thats perfect!"Bridgette squealed."Yeah,and it kinda sounds like the _girl version_ of 'Duncan' too!"Courtney said as they both squealed excitedly like they were Katie and Sadie.

Duncan groaned at his new name and clothing but went along with it anyway knowing that _this _is what he was going to have to get used to for a while.

Even though he had no idea what **_a while_**meant.'Cause it could take months,maybe even years, for an antidote to come.


	4. HOLY SHT!

**Hey guys! First I would like to thank everyone who favorited,followed,and reviewed. It inspires me very much. THANK YOU!**

* * *

While Courtney and Bridgette were still giggling like Kaite and Sadie, Duncan_ *cough* Dianne_ walked out of the room deciding that she should go to the pool area to calm soon as she reached the elevator though,Courtney pulled her back."Where do you think you're going?"

"To the pool."Dianne answered."You can't go there."Bridgette said."Why not?" "Because everybody else is at the pool."

"So what?"Dianne asked."Duncan, in case you didn't realize it, . !"Courtney said.

Again Dianne said "So what?" "DUNCAN!You dumbass! You can't go out there in public!Not as a WOMAN!" "Why?"

"Duncan people won't recognize you when you look like a woman." Bridgette said."Why don't we just explain it to them then?"

"Because,**A** we promised Noah we wouldn't say anyting,and **B** im pretty sure everyone would freak the fuck out." Courtney said.

"So I have to stay in a room all alone possibly for _hours_ maybe even _days_ alone?"Dianne said."No" Courtney said."Bridgette and I will hang out with you."

"Uh,actually,im gonna go hang out with Geoff sorry Dianne." "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"**Dianne** said."It is while your a girl." Bridgette said.

Dianne then grunted as Bridgette went to see her boyfriend."Well, i'll still hang out with you." Courtney said. "That's not going to make me feel better Courtney." "Why not?"

"Because"Dianne said."I can't do anything with you."Yes you can. We could..." Courtney was cut off."I mean sexually."Dianne said.

"Oh,well,I mean we still could if you want to."Courtney said."How?" "You you ever heard off lesbian sex?"

" ?" Courtney smiled seductively."Lets go to my room and i'll show you."

* * *

**OMG! Ok so here's the fourth chapter. Please please tell me what you think so . .**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Gulp

When Courtney and Dianne got to the room, Courtney grabbed Dianne and pushed her on the attacked her neck for a while,then she went to her lips and kissed her hard . She shoved her tongue in Dianne`s mouth and started a heated make out session that lasted for about five minutes before Dianne took a hold of her shoulders and slightly pushed her off.

"I..*breath*..need..*breath*..air!" Courtney cuckled."Are you sure you want to do this?" Courtney asked."Of course I want to do this. You have to take it easy though, I don't know how to do this lesbian stuff."

Courtney laughed like a maniac. Dianne gulped.

Oh my gosh you guys must hate me. I'm sorry.


	6. Dear Kya Brown

Hello Kya, I've gotten your review. It isn't that I've forgotten about this story, I just thought that no one was interested anymore for the story or the old characters of total drama. If you really want me to continue the story though I will, but it might take a while for I am busy at the moment give me three days at least. If I don't h as he a new chapter up by then feel free to harass me until I do. I am very sorry that I haven't wrote anything in a while, along while. A very long while. I just thought no one was interest or forgot about me. But maybe you can help me write again.


	7. Lesbianism and I make a comeback

Courtney started to unbutton her grey and white striped tank top that she had on very, very slowly. With every button she undid, Dianne breathe hitched a little bit more. Courtney took of her shirt to reveal a white lacey c cup bra. And boy did Dianne stare. She starred for the longest time. She was completely frozen. The only word she could get out was "boobies" in a whisper.

But then Courtney got tired of it and had to slap her out of her trance. "Ooooww!What was that for?!"

"I wad tired of you starring at my breasts so hard, it was getting annoying."

"Well what do you fucking expect! I mean c'mon your hot! If I were still a guy, I would have a rock hard boner right now!" Courtney chose to ignore that let part and attack her neck with kisses. She got lower and lower unto she got to Dianne's breast and then went back up to her back and gave her not one but two hickeys. All the while Dianne was moaning her ass off. And then she became very wet in between her legs something_ Duncan _never experienced before. So she started freaking out thinking that she had just peed a little bit. Courtney took off Dianne's shorts and saw the huge wet spot that was forming on her panties.

"That's not pee, it's just what happens when a girl gets turned on" Courtney said smirking, realizing what that meant."Are you a virgin?"

"What!No!"

**Will continue later because my phone will not cooperate, but hetmy at least yall got something right? Anyway see yall later.:)**


	8. Idea's anyone?

**Okay so I wanted to know if you guys have any ideas for the story? If you do, please write it as a review or send me a message.**

**Will update a lil bit later.**


	9. Continuation

" Are you a virgin?"

"What!?No!"

"Then why are you acting like it?"

"How am I acting like it?"

"Because your acting like you've never experienced it before."

"I haven't, not like this. Remember this is new to me. I've never been a girl before."

Courtney realized that **_she _**was right. Duncan never experienced this as a woman. So she decided that they should quit and maybe do it later. "Maybe we should stop."

"Whaa?... No! I'm fine! I promise!"

"Ya, I don't think you are. Like you said, your new to being a girl and I think that you should experience other things before you experience this. But don't worry, I promise that we'll do this later."

"Uhh, fine. Lets go do ... whatever."

"Good girl. Now get dressed."

"In?"

"One of my bikinis in the top drawer, we are going to the pool."

"I thought you said people would freak out if saw me like this."

"Well guess what, they're just going to have to get over it 'cause I wanna go swimming with you."


	10. Contest

Hello everyone, I was just wondering if you all would like to have a fan art contest. I honestly don't know what to do next, so I was thinking that you could help me. I set up a group on so you can submit your art there. Here is the link:

Basically what you have to do is draw up what you think should happen next as and put in the description what its about, or you can do I as a comic.

for those of you who do not have a deviantart account and do noy want to make one, can just send it to me as an email at dlambert887

Thank you, and good luck.


End file.
